Always Beside You
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Post 9.18. Ryan knew that something was up with Natalia, but what exactly? But, whatever happened to her, he knew one thing. He would always be beside her. Complete, original summary destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this early. Oops. It wasn't staying inside me. *barfs up words* Eeew. Also, for that reason the arm injury isn't going to come in now and probably not later. XD**

**Or will it?**

**Also, the whole Ryan/Molly thing is going to be squashed and squished till I shoot someone, because well…in my world coffee always leads to something, and now I have an image of Ryan/Molly smut in my head. And one more thing, the car did flip over, but before that, Patrick stopped at a warehouse, where Greg broke in…and you'll kinda figure out what he did later.**

Ryan really wanted to see Natalia before leaving the lab. He had a coffee date with Molly, but Natalia was still his best friend. Molly was amusing, but these days she was getting on his nerves. Something was up with Natalia, which was normal for someone that was taken hostage two days after being tied up in the house of two serial killers. Not being able to find Natalia anywhere, Ryan checked the locker room again and found Natalia sitting on one of the benches, her feet pulled up to her stomach. Ryan stared at Natalia, but Natalia didn't pay attention to Ryan.

"Natalia?" Ryan asked quietly. Visible beads of sweat covered Natalia's forehead as Ryan walked over to her. "Natalia, you don't look to good." Ryan said quietly, sitting down next to Natalia.

"I'm fine!" Natalia snapped, the color of her face turning a sickish tinge of green. Ryan frowned, placing a hand on Natalia's cheek. Ryan had no idea what he was doing, but Natalia's hardly even reacted at Ryan's action. Ryan removed his hand off Natalia's cheek sheepishly

"Natalia…" Ryan said, staring into Natalia's brown eyes. "Natalia, you're not okay." Ryan said, but Natalia got up before Ryan could say another word. Ryan sighed, before running a hard through his hair. Natalia opened her locker, reaching for the top shelf. Her shaky hand found a gun, her back up weapon to be more exact and Natalia stared at it as she got it. Ryan swallowed painfully, staring into his own locker.

"What hell is my gun doing here?" Natalia asked quietly, replacing the gun on the lower shelf before getting a bottle of aspirin. Ryan breathed a deep sigh of relief and watched Natalia as she inhaled sharply. Natalia took a couple aspirin before sitting back down. "Don't look at me like that, Ryan, I'm fine." Natalia said, looking at Ryan whose hazel caring eyes were still locked on her.

"Natalia, you could have a broken rib!" Ryan exclaimed. Natalia scoffed, resting her clammy forehead on the side of the locker that was next to the bench. "I'm just worried." Ryan muttered, Natalia offering him a fake half smile.

"That's good to know." Natalia said, getting up. She wasn't even able to walk a yard before nearly doubling over in pain. Ryan wanted to walk over to Natalia, but he realized that any wrong move could make Natalia snap. A sudden and continuous movement of her body surprised both of them. Ryan nearly leapt over to Natalia, holding onto her. _Was Natalia having a seizure? _"Ryan-" Natalia rasped. "-I - c- can't breath." Natalia wheezed, before going limp in Ryan's arms.

* * *

**Cliffy? Yes? No? Please say yes. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn you reviewers are awesome! NOW MOAR REVIEWS! **

* * *

"Doctor said that if Natalia gets-" Travers said, walking up to Ryan who was staring at the inside of the OR.

"If?" Ryan snapped. Mike took a step back. "What the hell happened to her?" Ryan asked.

"The doctor told me that she somehow ingested a lethal dose of industrial bleach power." Mike said.

"…Wouldn't that made the symptoms of bleach ingestion show up almost immediately?" Ryan asked.

"Theoretically yes but-" Travers said, but Ryan cut him off.

"But?" Ryan snapped. Travers was starting to get on Ryan's nerves.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Travers snapped back.

"Both of you need to shut up. Now." Maxine's voice sounded from behind them. Maxine squeezed in between of them, and stared at Natalia. "What exactly are they doing to her?" Maxine whispered, staring at Travers.

"Well I as I _wanted _to explain to Ryan, they're removing the tissue from inside her stomach." Mike said. Maxine sniffled, and Ryan turned green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ryan croaked and left the two.

"Yeah. His feelings are starting to get to him." Maxine said, brushing her bangs back. The British lab tech stared at Maxine in confusion, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"Care to elaborate?" Travers blinked. Maxine faced him, taking a glance at Natalia every now and then as she stared at her best friend. "What? I'm usually out of the loop."

"He loves her more than… I don't know. Probably his job." Maxine shrugged. Maxine cell buzzed and Maxine sighed. "Alexx says that she going be here in about about 10 minutes or so." Maxine said, wiping away that stray tear that came down her cheek.

"Who's Alexx?" Travers asked.

"Old ME that worked before Tara." Maxine said, with a little huff. "She was like the mother of the team, the protective mama bear that would tear anyone apart that touched one of her cubs." Maxine explained. Mike nodded, still partly confused. "Tell me truthfully, do you think she'll get through this?" Maxine asked.

"Yes." Travers said. "Don't ask my scientific views on how and why, I don't have any." Mike said. "I just think that she'll get through it."

"Guess we both have faith in Natalia." A woman's voice sounded from behind them. Both of them looked around to meet Alexx's concerned face.

"Alexx, meet Michael." Maxine said. Alexx offered him a quiet smile, and that was good enough of an introduction for them.

"Where's Ryan?" Alexx asked, looking around for Ryan. Maxine stood there stumped and looked for words. Ryan didn't exactly explain where he went and as far as Maxine knew, the constant honk of a horn outside could might as well be Ryan's head on the steering wheel of his Hummer.

"Uh-" Maxine said. "He disappeared the moment Travers said that they were removing tissue from the inside of her stomach." Maxine said. "If she gets through this, how much time will she be the hospital?"

"Depends on the severity of the burns inside of her stomach, it could be anywhere for a few days to a week or so. Then she would have to follow a quite strict diet until the scar tissue heals. Fully hopefully." Alexx said. "None of you know where Ryan is?" Alexx asked.

Maxine shook her head. Alexx sighed, muttering a something that sounded like a prayer under her breath. A few minutes passed before Alexx spoke up again.

"What happened?" Alexx asked.

"Natalia got kidnapped right after leaving the crime scene and then- well actually I was quite out of the loop today. Working cold cases." Maxine said. "Ryan called me soon after he arrived at the hospital…" Maxine trailed off, staring into the OR.

-30 Minutes Later-

"You missed Alexx's visit. Where were you?" Maxine asked, when Ryan returned. During his absence, the rest of the team, including Dave and the new lab techs were occupying most of the waiting room.

"Long story." Ryan muttered, and sank into the single empty seat left. "How's Natalia?" Ryan asked, an unneeded lump forming in his throat.

"Doctor said that Natalia was supposed to be out of surgery an hour ago but aside from that no news." Calleigh said. A few more awkward minutes passed before the doctor came out of the OR.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

"There's not much hope… um… during the surgery, she fell into a coma, and right now it's the life support that's keeping her alive." The doctor said. A quiet sob was heard from Maxine, but no one really paid much attention to her. "In three days, we'll try to start her heart, and then it's up to the family to pull the plug." The doctor said. "You're welcome to see her now." He said. Somehow all eyes were automatically locked on Ryan, and as much as he didn't want to obey those many pairs of eyes, he had to be the first person to see Natalia.

Ryan left without a word, Horatio following his for some unknown reason. "Ryan, what you did there wasn't a great thing to do." Horatio said, right before Ryan reached the door to Natalia's room.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan snapped. He didn't give a damn if he snapped at his boss, he didn't give a damn about anything. He didn't care if he lost his job, his house, he only cared if he lost Natalia. And he couldn't lose Natalia. "What else was there for me to do?" Ryan barked.

"The best thing that you could've done was being here for Miss Boa Vista." Horatio said, and Ryan felt like all the blood left his body. He promised Natalia in the ambulance that he'd never leave her and he had broke that promise.

"Horatio I- I'm sorry-" Ryan stuttered.

"No worries Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said, before leaving Ryan. Ryan sighed, wrapping his hand around the handle of the door that led into Natalia's room.

-0-

**…I'm more evil than you! Heheheh. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews! :D**

**Also, congratz to Boti Bliss on her baby boy! :D :3 Born March 15, 2011**

**(Which is probably the reason her character hasn't been appearing...at all. That and the fact she's currently filming in Canada. ;P)  
**

-0-

Ryan took a seat next to Natalia, feeling more foolish than ever. He really had nothing to say. Ryan sighed, before getting up. He couldn't do it. The little ray of hope that he had was depleted every time the machine beeped.

Ryan opened the door, to see Alexx's concerned and strict face. "Go back in there honey." Alexx said quietly.

"Alexx, what's the point?" Ryan asked. He was so close to ripping out his hair and punching the wall, that he didn't want to talk to Alexx. Seeing Natalia with bruises and scratches was bad by itself, but now he was told that Natalia had a small chance of surviving.

"Because you love her, and you know it." Alexx said bluntly. Ryan sighed, knowing that there was no way that he would be able to avoid this conversation with Alexx, stood there silently waiting for Alexx to continue.

"Alexx, if I _tell _her that I love her, it's going to get awkward." Ryan said. Why was he telling this to Alexx? No one knew. "It already was awkward when Natalia was the mole and I'm not going back down that road again." Ryan stated flatly. "It's better if no one knows." Ryan said.

"No one knows? Sweetie, everyone knows! A blind man would know if he spent a week in the lab." Alexx stated. Ryan sighed.

"Fine." Ryan said. "Since you'll force me to do it one way or another." Ryan said.

"It as though I'm forcing you to eat you vegetables. I thought that this would be easier." Alexx said, smiling softly.

Ryan returned to his next to Natalia and sighed. "Natalia, you're a fighter and you'll always be one." Ryan had no idea what he was saying, but at least he was saying something. His fingers intertwined with Natalia's limp hand, as he smiled bitterly. "Don't give up on me, Natalia." Ryan said, kissing her forehead. "Don't give up on any of us, beautiful." Ryan said, before getting up.

"Where is everyone?" Ryan asked when he came back into the break room. There sat only Horatio, Travers, Maxine, and Molly.

"Most of them left pretty soon after you went into Natalia's room." Maxine explained. _Were they there only to force Ryan to confess his feelings to Natalia? _"Well, I'll be going too, shift starts at 5 tomorrow." Maxine grimaced. Ryan opened his mouth in surprise, and she pointed quietly at Horatio. Ryan nodded and watched as she and Mike left the waiting room. Alexx appeared out of thin air and said that she needed to talk to Horatio in private.

"Molly-" Ryan sighed.

"It was going to only as friends." Molly shrugged. Ryan stared at Molly with a tad of confusion. "It's clear that you love her, so good luck to both of you." Molly said, before leaving the waiting room, leaving Ryan's mouth agape. Molly waved him a goodbye when she reached the door and then disappeared into the night.

"Mr. Wolfe, you're getting two weeks off until Miss Boa Vista is fit for the field." Horatio said, before leaving Ryan alone in the waiting room, as he headed towards the door.

"H-" Ryan watched Horatio as he walked towards the door.

"Watch over her, Mr. Wolfe. Watch over her." Horatio said, and also disappeared into the night.

"Well." Ryan said, nearly walking into and knocking over Alexx.

"Watch where you're going, Ryan." Alexx said. Ryan came to a halt in front of Alexx and tried to pick his words. Either Alexx could read minds, or Alexx felt Ryan's need to be close to Natalia, so she spoke up before Ryan could. "You want to stay overnight, don't you?" Alexx asked.

Ryan was slightly astounded by Alexx, but nodded. "Yeah." Ryan said. Alexx let Ryan pass and the security guard didn't make a noise as Ryan sat down beside Natalia.

"I won't ever leave you, Nat." Ryan whispered as he sat down. "Ever." Ryan said, holding onto her limp hand as though he was holding onto dear life.

* * *

**So, many of you were like "Oh, I wonder where Ryan was." in these last reviews. Well, we'll find that out when Natalia is dea-*Ekat robot sends war head down throat, silencing Katia's stupid mouth for a second*-urgh.**

**XD**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**;o**

-0-

Ryan woke up at about 9 o'clock the next morning, to see a swarm of doctors and nurses around Natalia taking her vitals. He stared at Natalia for a bit before pulling himself up and getting food. His cell phone had 5 unread messages, 4 of them asking about Natalia and the last one being about Greg's trial. As far as Ryan cared, Greg could be force fed bleach and left to decompose in some basement. Ryan stuffed his cell phone back in his pocket as he inserted coins into the coffee vending machine.

"Hey." A familiar voice sounded behind Ryan, and Ryan turned around to see Maxine standing there. Ryan gave her a feeble smile as the vending machine poured him the coffee.

"Good morning Maxine. Where's your British partner in crime?" Ryan asked, and Maxine smirked. The coffee wasn't doing anything for him, and his head pounded with a headache that was making it hard to think.

"Back at the lab, where he belongs. Horatio sent me to check up on you and Natalia." Maxine said. Ryan raised an eyebrow at Maxine and Maxine shrugged in response. "Orders, I'm only running them." Maxine said.

"Well, I'm good, but something happened to Natalia in the middle of the night, and that's all I know." Ryan sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" Ryan asked, and Maxine snorted a little.

"I'm not going to answer that." Maxine said. Ryan sighed, leaning against the vending machine. "You need to sit down, you look like you're going to be sick." Maxine forced Ryan to sit down. "She's going to get through this and then you can tell her that you love her, and everything's going to be perfectly fine." Maxine said.

"I'm not sure if I even want to tell Natalia that I love her." Ryan said. "It's going to be complicated after that." Ryan muttered.

"It's already complicated. Love is complicated." Maxine said. "And it's even more complicated with you guys, because you're best friends." Maxine explained. A voice over the intercom declared that there was a code blue in a room down stairs. "Wait, isn't that Natalia's room?" Maxine asked, her voice full of urgency.

"Yeah, it is." Ryan tried to swallow that lump that began forming in his throat again. Ryan and Maxine took the stairs instead of the elevator and when they reached Natalia's room, skidded to a stop behind two nurses. "What the-?" Ryan's mouth was agape as Alexx and another doctor tried to defib Natalia.

"Charging 360!" A nurse called out. The paddles were applied to Natalia's chest, but no heartbeat appeared on the monitor.

"No, no, no, no." Ryan was quietly whispering.

"Charging 400!" The same nurse called out, and Alexx applied the paddles to Natalia's chest. No heartbeat.

"Hand me an epi pen!" The male doctor called out, and a male nurse handing the doctor the pen. The doctor massaged a spot on Natalia's chest before applying the pen. Nothing at all. Maxine's nails were digging into Ryan's arm as they stood there near the door. "Her heart's not restarting." The doctor said simply. Ryan was ready to pull out his gun and shoot the son of a bitch that was just standing there. "Time of deat-"

"NO!" Alexx shouted, charging the paddles again, this time by herself and applying them to Natalia's chest, hoping that something would happen.

"Alexx, she's gone!" The other doctor shouted.

"Will-" Alexx tried to protest, but Will forced Alexx away from the bed.

"She's gone, Alexx." Will said. "I'm sorry." He sighed and left the room.

"Time of death-" Alexx said, her voice cracking as tears ran down her cheeks. "Ten thirty." Alexx said, mouthing "I'm sorry." to Ryan.

-0-

**...Oh dear...*evil smile***


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks went by and Natalia funeral was today. The whole team was shocked by Natalia's death, and Greg was put on trial the same week. But it didn't matter.

"Damnit!" Ryan yelled as he slammed his locker closed.

"Ryan-" Calleigh said quietly almost slipping out of thin air.

"Leave me alone Calleigh." Ryan muttered. He punched his locker again, Calleigh trying not to pay any attention to the fact that the locker now had a huge dent, and that Ryan's knuckles were bleeding.

"Ryan, I know how hard it is to lose someone from the team." Calleigh said, placing her hand on Ryan's arm.

"No, no you don't!" Ryan snapped, pulling away from Calleigh.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh hissed, tears beginning to fall from her emerald green eyes.

Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did you want to marry Speedle?" Ryan asked, Calleigh staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked, brushing away the tears that came down her cheeks.

"There was always one part of me that wanted to marry Natalia. To always be with her, to raise kids with her-" Ryan choked out. "Clearly that's not going to happen, only because I was too damn afraid to make the first step." Ryan said.

Calleigh was speechless, standing there next to Ryan, her mouth agape. Ryan smiled bitterly, tears escaping from his hazel eyes as he locked his locker. "I was never meant to be happy." Ryan said, leaving the locker room.

The night before Ryan did something quite unethical- he had broken into Natalia's locker and looked through some of her personal belongings. Among them, he found her year old diary, a copy of one of her numerous psych evals, and picture of her and her niece. The diary was the thing that broke her heart many times. About 6 entries contained Natalia's hopes that she would be able to ask Ryan out on a coffee date. A few others were regarding her partial hearing loss. Ryan had replaced the diary and eval back in the locker, but kept the picture of Natalia and the girl.

The funeral and ceremony were finished but Ryan hung around after everyone left. During the funeral, Maxine broke down in tears and Mike was the only one to console her. Horatio looked like he was hit over the head with something heavy; many, many times. Horatio had lost too many people that were close to him to not care about Natalia's funeral. Eric and Calleigh were standing quietly beside Horatio, Eric's arm wrapped tightly around Calleigh's waist.`

"God, I am such an idiot." Ryan said when everybody cleared out. He crouched next to the polished marble, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I never got to tell you that I love you, Nat." Ryan said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. " And now, I'll never get to see your reaction to that." Ryan said. His tears fell onto the marble, along with drops of rain that were starting to come down. Ryan put down a single red rose on the marble stone, as the rain drenched his hair and clothes. "I love you, Nat. And I'll never forget you, beautiful." Ryan said.

A few days later, Maxine was passing the locker room when she heard a gun shot. "RYAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Maxine screamed through tears as she saw Ryan on the floor, blood flowing from the gunshot entrance. A sickly smile spread on his face as he took his last breath.

A note was found in Ryan hands, consisting of one line. _"I can't live without you, Nat."_

-0-

So, this is the first fic where I've killed someone…

And I'm totally evil for ending it here…or am I? ;P

Reviews! Please! Or they're dead! *evil laughter*


	6. Chapter 6

A cup of cold water and ice was thrown on Ryan's face, Ryan trying to open his eyes. Either hell was going to through global cooling, or he wasn't dead. When he finally did open his eyes, he heard the familiar mechanical beeps sounding from the room. And Maxine was standing over him, along with Alexx as he lay on the floor.

"You okay?" Maxine asked as Ryan pulled himself up from the floor, and stared into two pairs on concerned eyes.

"…Probably…" Ryan said, now staring at Natalia's heart rate. "Maxine, could you do me a favor?" Ryan asked, when he turned back to the Maxine.

"Depends on the favor." Maxine said. Ryan stared at the floor, thinking what kind of favor he wanted from Maxine. "Could you slap me?" Ryan asked, looking at both of the women as they stared at him with open mouths. Ryan sighed, running a hand through his water soaked hair.

"What?" Maxine exclaimed, her green eyes growing to the size of tennis balls. "Why the hell would I want to do that?" Maxine asked, casting a glance at Alexx.

"Oh come on, Maxine, you probably fall asleep every night hoping to slap me sometime." Ryan said, half jokingly. Alexx stared at him as though his face was turned dark blue.

"First of all, I do NOT fall asleep thinking about slapping you. I don't even think about you at all. Second of all, YOU'VE GONE MAD!" Maxine snapped. And slapped Ryan. Ryan's hand automatically found his slapped cheek as Alexx stared at Maxine with a tad disgust. Maxine shrugged and continued on watching Ryan's sanity flying out the window.

"I still feel pain. Good." Ryan muttered. "I'm going to go get some coffee." Ryan said and left the two confused women.

"Would you care what that was about?" Maxine called after him. "I nearly broke a finger!" Maxine sighed, turning to Alexx. "Do we need to send him to the insanity ward yet?" Maxine asked, but Alexx only sighed, also leaving the room.

Ryan stared at the selection of coffee on the vending machine thinking about whatever the hell that was. He remembered taking a few sleeping pills last night since he couldn't force himself to fall asleep and then he woke up… but he woke up in a nightmare.

He hadn't had a nightmare like that since he was kidnapped by the Russians- and that wasn't too good of a sign for him. He trekked back to Natalia's room, only to stop behind two women. Ryan tried to slip into the room, but the room was blocked by them, and a swarm of doctors. Bile started rising in his thoart, but then he saw that the doctors weren't frantic. All that they were doing was seeing if her heart was working on her own. The two women tensed up as Alexx disconnected the life support. Everybody's eyes were locked on the monitor.

_Beep. Beep. _Natalia's heart was working on it's own. The two women in front of him hugged, and Alexx smiled at Ryan from inside of the room.

"Anya?" Ryan furrowed his brow staring at the shorter one of the women. Anya grinned, and hugged Ryan too. "Lovely." Ryan groaned, not being able to breath at all. Natalia's mother smiled at Ryan before leaving, Ryan having a hard time trying to pry Anya off.

"You saved Nat." Anya said. "Thank you." Anya said before leaving.

"I might just shoot Maxine right now." Ryan grumbled, before entering the room. The nurses had already cleared out of the room, only Alexx being there.

"Alexx, why did you see if Natalia's heart was working on it's own today?" Ryan furrowed his brow.

"Natalia's family flew down from New York." Alexx said. "I'll be going now." Alexx left, patting Ryan on the shoulder. Maxine was now peeking into the room, a very Maxine like smile on her face as Ryan scowled.

"Talia, don't give up." Ryan said, gently brushing her hair back, that fell into her face during all the procedures. She looked like an angel, a battered angel, but still an angel. "I love you, Natalia, and I don't want to lose you." Ryan said, sitting down next to her, on the chair he had earlier fell off of.

-0-

**SEE. HAHA TRICKED YA ALL. :P**

**Happy April Fool's! ;P**

**It was just a big and horrible nightmare. XD**

**Reviews for scaring everyone? :DDD**

**I love you, even if you hate me…about…erm…5 more chapters left…I think. L_L**


	7. Chapter 7

**-0-**

A nagging pain in Natalia's arm made her awake, and the familiar smell of hospital cleaning products made Natalia's blood curdle, as she tried to open her eyes. They she realized that someone was holding, nearly cradling her hand. A feeble attempt to squeeze that hand, made the rest of the muscles in her body ache for no reason.

"Nat?" Ryan asked, when he realized that Natalia was fighting to open her eyes.

_Ryan! _The other person wasn't Alexx, or one of the nurses, it was Ryan. But he sounded as though he didn't sleep the past week. A small groan from Natalia made Ryan switch into full gear. He loved her, he knew it, he was just too big of an idiot to tell that to Natalia.

"What the hell happened?" Natalia rasped, staring at Ryan. Ryan could help but smile a little bit at Natalia. "Ryan?" Natalia asked when Ryan didn't respond.

"You were in a coma the past week. The first couples of days we weren't to sure if you'd make it-" Ryan said, even though saying this brought back the nightmare that he had the first day.

"_If_?" Natalia asked, as tears started gathering in her eyes. "God, I'm such an idiot!" Natalia said, the tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"You're not an idiot, Talia." Ryan said, still holding her hand. "You're just you, and you tried to avoid another visit to the hospital." Ryan sighed. He knew why Natalia was avoiding the hospital, she was avoiding the bad memories that came with every visit.

Natalia tried to ask if Ryan had access to her old medical files, but suddenly her mouth went dry. "Well, I'll go see when they'll release you." Ryan got up, and started heading towards the door.

"Ryan?" Natalia asked meekly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask for someone to check up on my arm?" Natalia asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Sure." Ryan said, and closed the door behind him. And then he ran straight into Michael and Maxine, both looking like Cheshire cats.

"For a moment there, we afraid that you had turned to stone." Maxine said. "Now when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Maxine asked.

"Never." Ryan sighed. Maxine blinked tempted to smack him on the head. But she didn't do that.

'"Are you kidding me? When are you going to tell her? At her funeral?" Maxine snapped. "Ryan, haven't you realized that you're a huge idiot yet? No? Well you are." Maxine said, even though Travers had nudged Maxine in the sides about a dozen times.

"Just go away, Maxine." Ryan groaned, walking towards Alexx's office.

"I won't ever do that, your brains still haven't clicked into place yet!" Maxine called after Ryan and sighed. "He's an idiot."

"Alexx, something is up with Natalia's arm-" Ryan said, walking right into Alexx's office where she was eating something.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexx as she pulled Ryan with her back to Natalia's room.

"I don't know." Ryan said when they arrived at Natalia's room.

"Did you tell her that you love her yet?" Alexx asked, and Ryan knew that he wasn't going to avoid this topic for the next two weeks.

"No. Not yet." Ryan sighed. "Do you know when Natalia is going to be released?" Ryan asked.

"A few more days, maybe, and then she'll have to follow a strict diet till her stomach tissue heals." Alexx said. 30 minutes she exited the room, and sighed.

"So, what's going on with Natalia's arm?" Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair, before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, it's a fracture, but the bone has been broken there before, so the arm is under more pressure right now." Alexx said. Ryan looked like he was spat in the face, as he tried not to go and destroy a wall. He knew exactly where the broken arm came from. Ryan entered the room, without a word to Natalia.

"How's the arm?" Ryan asked, when he sat down. Natalia was sitting upright, staring into space.

"It's great." Natalia muttered. Ryan sighed, staring at Natalia hoping to quiet down her sarcasm. "It's okay." Natalia said.

"Well, uh, Alexx also said that because of your arm and stomach, someone should, erm, look after you for a few days." Ryan said. He was more nervous now than he was first being a CSI. "So, maybe I could crash at your place for a while?" Ryan asked, his mouth going unnaturally dry.

A small smile lit up on Natalia's face. "Sure." Natalia said. Then both of them relapsed back into the awkward silence. Ryan looked outside, and saw Maxine there, mouthing something to him.

"Nat?" Ryan asked.

"Hm?" Natalia looked over at Ryan, her hand finding his and holding onto it as though she was holding onto her own life.

_I love you. _"I'm glad that you're okay, Natalia." Ryan said.

_How much courage did one man need to tell his best friend that he loves her? _

-0-

**Ryan is a scaredy cat. Just pointing that out. ^-^**

**Reviews? Food for my muse? The left me on Friday and returned at 3 freaking am today. Plleeeaaazzeeee?**

**Katia: Away. Will return tomorrow. Most likely. If otherwise, write a note and slid it under the door. Kthnxbai.**

**Muse: PARTY TIME! AND NOW- **

**Katia: SHUT THE HELL UP, FIC SPOILER. *puts muse in bag and force feeds her(or is it him? O.o) a pastrami sandwich* *a deep purring is heard from bag***

**OaO…unless my muse has something to tell the readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Ryan, I swear to god, I will hurt you if something happens with Natalia." Maxine said when Ryan pulled himself out of the room, 4 hours later.

"Isn't that Calleigh's job though?" Ryan asked as he collapsed in a chair.

"It is, but since I'm the one checking up on you two, I think I pocess the right to say it." Maxine explained. Ryan sighed, his head supported by his hand as he stared at the floor. Too many thoughts were going through his mind to catch one and think about it.

"Maxine, I'm screwed." Ryan sighed.

"You're always screwed." Maxine answered, staring into Natalia's room. Some of Natalia bruises had already lightened up during her hospital stay, and she looked… better.

"No, Maxine, I'm seriously screwed. I want to tell Natalia that I love her, but if I do that, I'll be screwed." Ryan sighed, looking at Maxine. Maxine was almost laughing.

"Seriously, Ryan, I thought that you had more courage in you that this." Maxine grumbled. "As I would explain it to Travers: You're an idiot and you should tell her that you love her before something fucked up happens again…" Maxine said, but turned around to find out that Ryan had already disappeared. "You're unbelievable, Ryan." Maxine groaned, as she turned on her heel, and headed the opposite way of Ryan's disappearance..

…

"Hey." Natalia grinned when she saw Ryan walking up to her as she signed herself out of the hospital.

"Am I going to crash on your couch?" Ryan asked, as waited for Natalia collect her belongings. Calleigh had brought Natalia a set of fresh clothes the other day, and Natalia looked almost as she usually did. Minus the stitches on her forehead and her arm in the sling.

"Yeah. You are." Natalia said, putting the pen down. "I'm not driving." Natalia smirked, handing Ryan the keys. Ryan smiled. Natalia was regaining her sassiness and energy.

…

The second Natalia entered her house, Natalia collapsed on the couch. "You really don't need to do this." Natalia said as Ryan walked over to the couch and sat down. Natalia smiled quietly.

"I know. I want to do this." Ryan said. Natalia sighed and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Going to nap. Make a noise and I will kill you." Natalia said, checking the time. "Well, I might as well go to sleep. You're free to leave whenever you want." Natalia left Ryan alone in the living room as he watched Natalia leave to her bedroom down the hall.

…

Natalia woke up, bolting right up in bed as she breathed heavily, staring at the wall before her. It was already dark outside, so Natalia figured that she had slept at least 3 hours. The nightmares were coming back. She had a small one yesterday before her kidnapping, and now it was scarier than usual. In it, it wasn't Patrick that kidnapped her, it was Nick. A throbbing headache made Natalia get up, the fractured arm acting up again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natalia asked when she saw Ryan in front of the muted tv, watching an infomercial. "It's 1am in the morning." Natalia said, checking the clock that was built into the infomercial channel.

"Couldn't sleep." Ryan answered bluntly.

"You don't look like you were even trying to sleep." Natalia grumbled, walking into the kitchen where her purse lay with her pain pills. Natalia plopped down next to Ryan, and sighed. "You know, just because you're supposed to look after me, doesn't mean you need to go on autopilot after not sleeping for 5 days."

"Why are you up?" Ryan asked, avoiding the whole sleep topic.

"Nightmare." Natalia sighed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Natalia, I-" Ryan said, but Natalia cut him off.

"WHAT? IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE?" Natalia snapped, before her lower lip began trembling. Ryan stared at her, before wrapping his arms around her, his face buried in her curls. "I'm sorry." Natalia hiccupped.

"Don't be sorry. I was actually going to say that I'm here for you, if you want to talk." Ryan said, pulling away from Natalia, wiping her tears away from her already tear stained cheeks.

"I don't want to talk, but the hug was helping." Natalia laughed. Ryan smiled, pulling Natalia back into the hug. "Just, Patrick reminded me of Nick so much, that it was hard to block him out." Natalia shuddered as Ryan stroked her hair. "How the hell did I even ingest the bleach?" Natalia asked, staring at Ryan with confused watery eyes.

"Calamar. He did it." Ryan sighed. "When Patrick stopped at the warehouse he slipped in, force fed you the bleach pill and well, we both know the rest." Ryan said.

"How do you know?" Natalia asked, tears still coming down her cheeks. Ryan sighed, knowing that he had to tell Natalia the truth.

"After you admitted to the hospital, I got it out of Greg. I'm sorry that I left you, Nat." Ryan said, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"It's okay." Natalia said, kissing his softly on the cheek. Ryan smiled, and Natalia returned the smile, before laying her head on Ryan's chest, as she tried to fall asleep again. Once Natalia breathing ceased to the rate of a sleeping person's, Ryan spoke up.

"I love you, Talia." Ryan said. Natalia eyes fluttered open, as a small smile spread across her face.

"I love you too." Natalia said.

…

**Dayum. I'm too evil for leaving you here. There's still a chapter left, and maybe two. Thank you for choosing United Forensic Kitteh Fanfics.**


	9. Chapter 9

…

"What?" Ryan asked. If Natalia said that she loved him, then he could tell her that he loved her.

"As a friend." Natalia said looking up at Ryan.

"Same." _Damnit. _Ryan sighed, as Natalia smiled. The night passed quietly as Natalia snoozed with Ryan on the couch, Ryan's protective arms wrapped around her. When morning came, Natalia was alone on the couch, and Ryan was in the kitchen.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen." Natalia laughed, pulling herself up of the couch.

"Really?" Ryan called out.

"Really. I could've cooked." Natalia said, swiping the toast off the counter. "But since you've already cooked, thank you." Natalia said. Now the only problem that Ryan had was thinking of Natalia just as friend. After the breakfast, Natalia had rested her head on Ryan's shoulder as they watched some movie.

"I actually thought that I was going to die alone." Natalia said. Ryan lifted Natalia's chin up, frowning at her.

"Seriously?" Ryan asked, his brow furrowing. Natalia shrugged. "Talia, you're kidding me right?" Ryan asked.

"No. Actually that's my biggest fear. To die alone." Natalia said. "I'm probably die alone anyways, I haven't dated anyone in the past 3 years. Maybe 4." Natalia explained. Ryan wasn't quite understanding Natalia and her problem. An amazing woman like her was afraid to die alone?

"Natalia, you won't die alone. That's crazy talk. Might be the pills acting up." Ryan said. But he wasn't really trying to comfort Natalia, he was just searching for a logical explanation to Natalia's statements.

"Oh really? No one would want to date me." Natalia said. Ryan blinked, pulling Natalia away from him, holding onto her gently.

"I could name one person." Ryan said bluntly. Natalia stared at Ryan, before pulling out of his embrace with a huff.

"Yeah? Well tell me who it is." Natalia said, her voice becoming more acidic with every word. Ryan frowned, putting his hand over Natalia's. Natalia pulled her hand away from Ryan.

"Me." Ryan confessed. Natalia's face expression softened, as Ryan searched for words to tell Natalia.

"But you said that you only loved me like a friend." Natalia said, cocking her to the side as she stared at Ryan.

"Only because I didn't want to make things awkward after you told me that _you _only loved me as a friend." Ryan said, the frown still plastered on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then we're both idiots." Natalia sighed, smiling. "I love you." Natalia said.

"Well that's great to know." Ryan deadpanned. Natalia smiled, knowing that Ryan wasn't believing her. Natalia leaned in, carefully meeting Ryan's lips, as both of his arms snaked around her. Ryan was careful not apply any pressure to Natalia's arm as he nipped at Natalia's lower lip trying to coax her mouth open. He wasn't rushing anywhere with this, because he knew that his idiotic self could screw this up easily. When Ryan's tongue finally seared into Natalia's mouth, a small moan was coaxed out of Natalia. Neither of them wanted to leave this passionate kiss, as their tongues kept battling in a passionate duel for love. Natalia's workable arm tried to unbutton the top button of Ryan's shirt when Ryan automatically pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"Tali, you're not ready for this yet. You've just been kidnapped, poisoned, hospitalized- I just can't risk pushing you over the edge-" Ryan stopped himself when he saw Natalia's hurt expression.

"Ryan, but it's you-" Natalia protested.

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt you, because I love you." Ryan sighed. Natalia didn't look like she was ready to give up. Natalia tried to kiss Ryan again, but Ryan softly pushed her away. "Natalia-"

"What? You're not interested?" Natalia asked, trying to blink back the tears that were beginning to from in her brown eyes.

"No. I am interested. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you, and that's the last thing that I want to do." Ryan explained. Natalia still looked like she thought that Ryan wasn't telling her truth. "You're my best friend, Nat, I don't want to screw up our friendship because well-" Ryan laughed. "You're hot and I'm horny." Ryan said, blushing.

Natalia laughed, a small light returning to her eyes. "But I love you." Natalia said. "I don't care if you think that I'm an emotional mess right now, because I'm not. And if I was, I wouldn't care much because I would be with you." Natalia said and Ryan grinned.

"Oh god, this is probably the worst choice I'm going to make in my lifetime." Ryan sighed, pulling Natalia onto his lap before attacking her lips.

"Or the best." Natalia grinned, pulling away from a split second before Ryan captured her lips again.

….

**I KNOW WHICH LINE YOU'RE GOING TO ASK ME ABOUT SO DON'T ASK ABOUT IT. WHAT? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I'M SHOUTING THROUGH A MEGAPHONE? SO I DON'T HEAR THE QUESTION. I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU. **

**Right…*cough* review? One chapter left. Maaayyyybbeeee 2. Maybe.**

**.**

v


	10. Chapter 10

**Aw, hey there. It's the last chapter. **

**So, since this is an R/N fanfic, I think I should dedicate this last chapter of this fic to the other R/N writers that inhabitate this site.**

**If you like this fic, you will most certainly like fics by the following awesome people:**

**Wolvista, WolvistaFreak, Goonie Girl, Emily Blake, EvaRoseTogo, bebodian, MelxxWhoLuvsYa..uh…sorry if I missed anyone out, but I love you none the less.**

**A word of warning, the fic starts out with a creepy SIM-ishy moment. And yes, by SIM I do mean Sleepless in Miami. =;3**

"Get away from me!" Natalia shrieked, fighting Ryan off with all the force she has she tried to escape his embrace.

"Natalia, what's going on?" Ryan woke up to a fist to his face. Natalia's snapped open, and when she realized that she had punched Ryan in the face, her only option was to flee to the bathroom, and lock the door behind her. "Damnit." Ryan groaned as he fell back in bed. The alarm clock next to him read five thirty. Five goddamn thirty. And he didn't even know what was wrong with Natalia. Ryan heard the shower turn on and he sighed. He was tempted to go and knock endlessly on the bathroom door, but he knew that Natalia needed some space.

About fifteen minutes Natalia attempted to get back into bed. But she was shaking all over, and looked like she was just dunked into the water of the Artic ocean. "What did you?" Ryan asked, staring at Natalia. He wanted to pull Natalia into a hug but after the incident that happened a few minutes ago, Ryan was afraid to be in the bed as Natalia.

"Cold shower." Natalia said through chattering teeth.

"You're an idiot." Ryan sighed, hanging his legs over the side of the bed, pulling on his shirt. "I'll go and sleep on the couch." Ryan said.

"No!" Natalia exclaimed. Ryan stared at her, confused. "It was a panic attack, I didn't mean to punch you in the face." Natalia sighed. Ryan frowned, not knowing what to do regarding this. "Ryan, please." Natalia said.

"Fine. But seriously, next time, be careful. I swear to God I heard my nose crunch." Ryan sighed, before wrapping his arms carefully around Natalia's nearly freezing body.

"I'll try." Natalia said quietly before falling into a peaceful sleep. But Ryan couldn't sleep. He wasn't really tired, so he didn't realize that it was morning until the sun rays hit him square in the face. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the time go by.

"Good morning." Ryan whispered quietly when Natalia stirred.

"Morning." Natalia sighed. "Did you sleep at all?" Natalia asked. Ryan shook his head. The unmistakable feeling of guilt overtook her as she tried to hide her face from Ryan. "Sorry." Natalia muttered.

"It's okay, Talia." Ryan whispered. "But w-" Ryan couldn't exactly phrase the sentence like he wanted, but Natalia realized what he was trying to ask.

"Well, I had a nightmare, then I had a panic attack because your arms were around me and I thought that someone was attempting to hold me down. And somewhere in the process, I punched you in the face." Natalia said.

"Oh." Ryan said. He felt a little hollow, not being sure what to say after Natalia telling him that his arms around her made her have a panic attack. "You should get some rest." Ryan said.

"Mm." Natalia tried to answer, but she was already sleeping when Ryan looked at her.

Natalia slept about till noon, until the shrill fire alarm sounded. "This is exactly why I told you not to intrude my kitchen! The toaster overheats!" Natalia snapped, unplugging the toaster as smoke billowed out of it.

"Whoops." Ryan shrugged, his "Oh, I'm innocent." face beaming with mischief.

"Perfectly phrased. Whoops." Natalia shook her head, as she brushed past Ryan, walking towards the fridge. "A minute later and my whole house would've been on fire just because you wanted to make breakfast." Natalia said.

"It's pretty hot when you snap." Ryan whispered in Natalia's ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Ryan laughed.

"Good to know." Natalia said, wriggling out of Ryan's hold, and grabbing a Cup o' Noodles from the cupboard.

"Really? You'd eat Cup o' Noodles rather than let me cook in your kitchen?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Because contrary to popular belief, I'd actually love for you to live another ten years. And my kitchen is an explosion, fire, and flood hazard." Natalia said as she shoved the noodles into the microwave.

Ryan stared at Natalia wearily. "Over exaggeration." Natalia shrugged. "As you would put it, whoops." Natalia said, as the microwave beeped.

…

After 2 Lifetime Network movies and Chinese take out, Ryan and Natalia were more than ready for sleep.

"Remind me to never give you the remote." Ryan muttered, wrapping his arms around Natalia.

"You're at my house." Natalia whisper snapped.

"I meant that when you're at my place to never give you the remote." Ryan said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Ryan." Natalia said, snuggling into Ryan's chest.

"Night, gorgeous."

…

Natalia woke up to realize that Ryan was no where near her, and that all of his clothes were gone. The door was closed, and the sudden realization that Ryan left in the middle, literary the middle, of the night made Natalia's heart switch spots with her stomach.

Natalia pulled on her robe and opened her door to see the tv on. But when she entered the living room, she saw Ryan attempting to fall asleep on the couch.

"Wake up, Mr. I Watch Infomercials at 3am in the Morning." Natalia said, poking Ryan with her foot.

Ryan groaned, pulling himself up. "What?"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Natalia asked, sitting next to Ryan.

"I couldn't fall asleep." Ryan muttered.

"You fell asleep on the couch perfectly fine." Natalia frowned. A gut wrenching feeling tore through Ryan as he realized what Natalia was thinking.

"Nat-" Ryan sighed.

"So what? Was this all just a big waste of time?" Natalia asked, her voice cracking.

"No. Talia, I love you." Ryan said, holding her hand.

"Then what's going on?" Natalia asked, blinking through tears.

Ryan brought his arms around Natalia, catching her into a hug before she completely dissolved into tears. "I was afraid to hurt you after this morning." Ryan whispered, stroking her back.

"Ryan, but that wasn't your fault." Natalia said.

"You were fighting me off because you felt my arms around you." Ryan said.

"I'm a bit claustrophobic. I'm more claustrophobic when all I can think of is getting kidnapped again." Natalia whispered, looking up at Ryan. "If it was a random guy from a bar and I had the same nightmare, he would've also been punched in the face." Natalia kissed Ryan softly, the kiss being followed by a mutual smile. "It's not you." Natalia said, as Ryan captured her lips into another kiss. Ryan tugged at Nataia's lower lip as he pulled Natalia closer to him.

"I love you." Ryan whispered when that two pulled away, Natalia bringing her legs onto the couch.

"I love you too." Natalia said as Ryan pulled her onto his lap. "Oh! And before I forget, I'm sorry for ruining your day off." Natalia grinned, before stealing a quick peck on the lips.

"That's hilarious. What's funny, is that now you're probably going to take out the next 5 years of my life and I'll be more than a happy camper." Ryan smirked. "I'll be a profoundly happy camper." Ryan said.

"Next five years?" Natalia asked, quietly thinking. "You really want to be with me for the next 5 years?" Natalia raised her brows at Ryan, and Ryan shrugged.

"I'd say 10, but that might freak you out. So, yeah, 5 years." Ryan chuckled, as Natalia's smile turned from a 100 watt smile to a Cheshire cat grin.

They spent the next five minutes listening to each other's breathing and watching an infomercial about a machine that sliced, chopped, and diced!

"Alright, that's it." Natalia said, turning off the tv. "No matter how amazing and comfortable this feels right now, I've always chose the bed over the couch." Natalia smiled as Ryan got up, and followed Natalia back into the bedroom.

"Ryan?" Natalia groaned. Now _she _couldn't sleep. And she probably wouldn't be able to sleep until she got her question answered. But Ryan was already snoring. "Ryan!" Natalia snapped.

"What?" Ryan asked, waking up.

"What about Molly?" Natalia asked.

"What about her?" Ryan asked, pulling himself up, and staring at Natalia who clearly had a difficult time processing the situation that life had planted in front of her.

"Well, weren't you going to go out on a date with her?" Natalia asked, now sitting upright, staring at Ryan who looked like he was ready to plant his face into the pillow and snore more.

"Yeah. But it was going to be just as friends. I could've gone and gotten coffee with Calleigh and it would've been exactly the same. Except for Eric chasing after me with something heavy and life threatening." Ryan said.

"Oh. Okay." Natalia smiled.

"Were you worried?" Ryan asked, before pulling Natalia back down into a laying position.

"Little bit." Natalia said, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Well, don't worry, Nat." Ryan said. "I love you, and only you." Ryan whispered, as he felt Natalia attempt to get as close to Ryan as possible. "And I'll always be beside you. Always beside my Talia." Ryan whispered, before both of them drifted into peaceful sleep.

**THE END.**

…

**Amber and muse do not approve of this ending.**

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Muse: B-but, why did you rewrite the chapter?**

**Me: Because infomercial watching Ryan is amusing. **

**Muse: …**

**Me: Well, this is the end. Sorry guys, but I didn't want this to drag out a million chapters because I have other important fics to write. **

**Muse: Can you kill Molly somewhere?**

**Me: No.**

**Muse: B-bu-**

**Me: NO. Bye. BYEEE! *waves and runs away***

v


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR READERS.**

**With the season finale coming up, this story will have more chapters.**

**Hope to see you here.**

**~Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan was pacing all around the waiting room for the past 30 minutes. A person that was walking along the beach had seen the car get pushed off the pier and called 911. Natalia was rescued by divers, and sent to the ER, her condition critical. Along with her, Horatio was also sent to the ER, his condition also critical since he had lost a lot of blood after he was shot in the gut.

The doctors had told Ryan, Maxine, Travers, and Walter that Natalia was supposed to be out of surgery about 2 hours ago, but no nurse or doctor had appeared in the waiting room for the past 4 hours.

"I just can't understand it. What can so suddenly happen to Natalia that she has to undergo another 2 hours of surgery?" Walter said, as Ryan made another lap around the hallway.

"Broken bones, she could've broken a rib and it penetrated a lung, deflating it, a lot of things could've gone wrong." Ryan said, coming to a halt, staring at the wall.

"You should sit down, Ryan." Maxine said.

Ryan muttered something and continued pacing about. "I mean, she was just in the hospital 2 months ago, and now she's back in, her condition critical."

"Uhm, Dave just texted me, Horatio's stable." Maxine said, showing her cell as some proof. No one even bothered to read the text. Maxine shrugged, slipping the phone into her purse. "Ryan, she'll be fine."

"She was supposed to be out of surgery TWO DAMN HOURS AGO!" Ryan barked so loud, the bench under Maxine vibrated. "If she's going to be okay, they would've told us, damnit!" Ryan snapped.

"Okkaaayyy then." Maxine said, crossing her arms across her chest. The next fifteen minutes were spent in total silence during which Ryan actually _sat _down. Then the doctor came out of the surgery. Ryan was the first to get onto his feet.

"Well, she's stable, but we had to run a lot of tests, we exactly sure if the results were correct because, um, it was something that we wouldn't see possible with the trauma her body has sustained." The doctor said. Ryan's mind was whirring so loud in his mind, that he was almost positive that the whirring was heard from the outside.

"You wouldn't see what possible?" Ryan asked, the gears now whirring so fast that he felt that steam was coming out of his ears. "Is she okay?" Ryan wanted to grab the strawberry blonde doctor by the shoulders and shake her.

"Yes, she's fine." A small smirk spread across the doctor's face. "Actually, they're all fine." The doctor said.

Screws were flying this way and that way. At least that was what Ryan thought was going on in his head. His pulse sped up, and he felt like he was doused with a bucket of cold water.

"They're all fine? You're not saying that she's-?" Ryan couldn't finish the sentence. How the hell was that sentence even possible?

"Pregnant?" The doctor asked. Ryan barely nodded. "Yes."

Maxine's cell phone clattered to the floor and everything went quiet. Ryan couldn't figure out if he was in shock or if he had just had a stroke from the news, because he couldn't feel any part of his body or breath.

"Twins." She smiled before leaving. Ryan's hazel eyes were nearly square and he felt like a heat wave was rising up his neck.

"Wolfe!" Walter exclaimed, staring at Ryan.

"Well damn!" Ryan laughed, and all of them stared at Ryan like he was an alien. 30 minutes ago he was angry, and now he was laughing.

Maxine raised her eyebrows at Ryan, almost questioning what he was going to say next. Because if it was something remotely close to explaining how this situation came about, but Ryan knew better than to answer her.

"I will see you all later. I need to go see Natalia, and then I'll go see Horatio." Ryan said, and with a smile brighter than the headlights of a Hummer, hurried out of sight.

"CONGRATS, RYAN!" Maxine called after him, before picking up her phone.

"Hey." Ryan said, as he entered the room that Natalia was in, closing the door behind him, and closing the blinds as well. He had experienced too much of "Maxine the Spy" to allow her to watch him and Natalia.

"I'm okay, magically." Natalia smiled.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to get through it." Ryan sighed, hugging Natalia, kissing her softly. Then he pulled back, gigantic smile still on his face. "You could've told me though, Nat." Ryan said.

"Hmm?" Natalia asked, although she knew almost exactly what Ryan was talking about. Sweat prickled at the back of her neck, and her leg started shaking slightly. Then she decided to no longer bother with the lie that she was carrying around for the past week. "You know?" Natalia asked in such a low whisper that Ryan didn't even think that he had heard it.

"That you're pregnant with twins? Yes." Ryan grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind Natalia's ear, tracing a finger over her jaw line. Natalia returned that smile eagerly.

"I'm glad that you're not mad, Ry." Natalia said.

"Oh Talia, I love you. And that's a fact, not a lie, so why would I be mad if you told me that you were pregnant?" Ryan asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. Natalia shrugged. "When'd you find out?" He asked.

"'Bout a week ago." Natalia said. "I- um, who else knows?" Natalia asked.

"Probably the whole world by now." Ryan said, and Natalia laughed, resting her head back on the pillow. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryan. Or should I say, Dad?" Natalia asked, and now it was Ryan's turn to laugh.

"Get some sleep beautiful." Ryan swooped down to kiss Natalia again.

**Here are a few important rules. **

**a) When your muse is locked in a suitcase during a fic, let it out after you finish the fic!**

**b) Even if your muse is dead you can still write. **

**This chapter(and the next one*) are complimentary gifts from Forensic Kitteh Fanfics United. Thank you, thank you very much, my minions.**

***YES THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. I also have a post finale one-maybe-two-shot so be ready for that. (:**

**-Katia. :P**

**P.S. and maybe one more fic for 9.18. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Ryan awoke to the sound of a paper shredder working. Ryan cast a glace at the alarm clock that stood on the bedside table and groaned. Why would Natalia be shredding paper at 2-ish am? With that thought in his head, Ryan fell back into sleep.

~o~

"So why were you up shredding paper at 2 am?" Ryan asked, coming up to Natalia who was quietly brewing coffee. Decaf, since now that she was completely sure that she was carrying twins, a strict diet was in place. Well, she already used to a strict diet.

"It's not really that important, Ryan." Natalia said, without even raising her eyes to look at Ryan, watching coffee drip into the pot. But still, she somehow felt the arched eyebrow that he was giving her. "Really." Natalia said.

"I'll leave it at that then." Ryan muttered. Natalia rolled her eyes. "Horatio wants me in early, and I'm not amused by that. Why do you get the extra 2 hours in the morning?" Ryan sighed.

"Because he's Horatio. And actually, he's only using you as the person with OCD to sift through evidence." Natalia said.

"Yeah, like that makes any sense." Ryan sighed. "We still having tonight?" Ryan asked, and Natalia laughed.

"You're horrible. You think I'd cancel on that?" Natalia asked. Ryan thought for a moment, and grinned.

"How about I don't answer that?" Ryan smirked. "See you at the lab, beautiful." Ryan said, kissing her softly on the cheek, before leaving. Natalia clenched her teeth, staring at the door. She didn't know what the hell was up with Ryan. He was too jumpy.

~o~

"So are you going to tell me why were you using the paper shredder at 2 am in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"What the hell is you and that paper shredder?" Natalia snapped, staring at Ryan who was standing in the middle of the DNA lab. "Ryan, you're acting as strange as hell. What is going on?" Natalia asked.

"Nothing is going on, and I don't know why you think something is up. And regarding the paper shredder... why would anyone use a paper shredder early in the morning?" Ryan sighed.

"It was a pregnancy urge to hear the sound on a paper shredder at 2 am. Ryan, just... don't lie to me. I don't care what is up, if you're trying to avoid telling me it, it doesn't give me a good feeling." Natalia shook her head, and walked out of the lab, leaving Ryan there, collecting his thoughts.

~o~

"Is this your way of apologizing for acting strange?" Natalia asked, as she and Ryan stood near the edge of the Miami water, barefoot. "Because if it is, it's not working one bit." Natalia declared. Ryan smiled some sort of a secret smile to himself, watching the horizon.

"Maybe we're both out of it these days." Ryan frowned. "Natalia Boa Vista, will you do the great of being my wife?" Ryan asked suddenly, pulling a velvet box out of the pocket of his jeans.

Natalia stared blankly at Ryan. She knew her answer, but now she had a question for him. "Wi-" Natalia's mouth hung open. "OF COURSE." Natalia said, but then a light went off in her head as Ryan grinned.

"Thought you'd say no, because you know I was acting weird." Ryan smirked, and Natalia frowned.

"Ryan, tell me honestly, is this why you've been "out of it" this past week?" Natalia asked Ryan, looking whole heartly amused, as Ryan put the ring on.

"Yeah, I kinda start acting weird when I'm nervous." Ryan half mumbled.

"Yeah. And for me it seemed a bit like a fire alarm, red flash, and a red flashing light all in one." Natalia frowned again, but then smiled.

"Sorry. But how could it have been a surprise, if I would've reassured you that I wasn't... I dunno, gambling or something." Ryan offered a smile.

"You could have tired not act all antsy in the first place." Natalia suggested, raising her eyebrows playfully at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Natalia, and pulling her into a kiss.

~o~

"So, will you actually finally tell me what you were shredding?" Ryan asked, sneaking up behind Natalia who was in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her.

Natalia turned around in a split second and stared at Ryan.

"You really want to know?" Natalia asked, and Ryan pretty much only nodded. Natalia sighed, gritting her teeth. "It was old thing I filled out, made kinda when I was in the a women's shelter once. It pretty much a fully laid out plan on how I should act if I ever needed to escape from Nick. It ended up backfiring on me a few times, not that that's important. I remembered about it, and I decided to just get rid of it because it was bothering me, just living in this-" Natalia tapped the drawer that contained her silverware. "I didn't want to think about having that as a backup plan if I was going to live with you." Natalia said.

"Oh." Ryan said, trying to process what Natalia has just explained to him.

"Yeah, it's not exactly important, you can stop worrying about it." Natalia said, turning her back to Ryan. Ryan opened his mouth to protest, but then he couldn't say anything that actually made sense. So he just watched Natalia as her hand hovered in the open cupboard. Natalia bugged her out, slamming her hand on the counter, turning around to look at Ryan. "Would you _please _stop organizing the cereal?" Natalia snapped.

* * *

**Mehehehe! Last chapter of ABY, honest!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. :D **

**REVIEW THIS. **


End file.
